Jack and Sam Vs Ballroom Bootcamp
by Lee Davies
Summary: The title says it all...COMPLETE!
1. Operation Social Dance

This story came out of watching the TLC series "Ballroom Bootcamp", and I decided that it would be funny to have a military version, except with 2 competitors training together as dance partners. My mind takes many odd twists and turns...don't even TRY to understand me!

Daniel Jackson was sitting in front of the screen, not believing his eyes. he'd whimsically decided to look up Colonel O'Neill's college and had found 33 different pictures the team leader had been in. The one he was currently staring at was of the Social Dance 101 class. The teacher was flanked on either side by her two student assistants, Kerry Hughes and Jon O'Neill.

"I CAN'T believe he danced!" Daniel muttered.

Just then, he heard General Hammond on the telephone.

"Well sir, i'll have to check, but I don't know of anyone that we could send to represent us in Ballroom Bootcamp."

Daniel's ears pricked up. He'd watched the show a few times and began to grin.

As soon as the general had hung up, Daniel called for him to come down and take a look at something.

The general got the same plotting look on his face when he saw the photo of Jack.

"Are you going to enter him and Sam, or should I?" Daniel asked.

"I'd better do it...they'll forgive me before they would you. Besides, they are two of our most highly regarded officers here."

The news came two weeks later.

"WHAT!" Jack yelled.

An answering yell from Sam confirmed his worst fears.

General Hammond heard them, and hoped he would live to tell the tale to his buddies over at the Pentagon...they weren't going to BELIEVE this one!

"General, with all due respect sir, what on earth is this?" Jack demanded, storming into the general's office with the letter from TLC clutched in his hand.

"I want some answers, sir!" Sam added as she came barrelling in as well.

Motioning for them to be seated, the general sighed.

"The brass in Washington think it would be a good idea if we sent two people for this t.v. show. You two were elected." he said simply.

"Why me?" Sam groaned.

"It's not like I could exactly dance with Teal'c or Daniel." Jack replied snarkily.

"Why not? You seem like an adventuresome guy, sir." Sam replied sweetly.

"EWWW! Not THAT adventurous, Carter, yeesh!" Jack said in disgust.

"All right children, that's enough." the general bellowed.

"You two are going to Ballroom Bootcamp starting tomorrow, and that's that!"

Sam looked over at Jack in slight panic as they walked toward the dance studio where they were going to be meeting their coaches, Nick and Lena Kosovich. His face was calm and betrayed no sense of turmoil.

Nick and Lena rose to greet them and welcomed them cheerfully. They got to work right away, and Nick noticed that Jack had done some of these things before. Sam noticed as well and wondered where her C.O. had been taught this stuff; it certainly wasn't standard Air Force trainning!

"You will have to do 3 different kinds of dances for this competition." Lena explained as Nick got them outfitted with their dance shoes.

"Smooth, Latin, and Swing I assume." Jack said.

"Correct. You and your partner will have to decide by Friday which ones from each category you'd like to do." Nick added as he handed them a sheet of paper with the dances broken up into their categories.

"See you Friday!" the Kosovichs called after them.

Sam stopped Jack when they got to the car.

"Okay, I can tell you've danced before...you even knew the different types!"

Jack breathed heavily and exhaled.

"I took Social Dance in college to meet girls." he muttered.

"You WHAT?" Sam asked, not trusting her ears.

"I took Social Dance in college to meet girls. I ended up liking it, took all four courses offered, and was a teacher's helper my senior year."

Sam could do nothing but gape at her C.O. This was a side of Jack she had never expected in a million years.

"So," she began once she regained speech, "Which ones do you reccomend that we do?"

Jack studied the list carefully.

"As far as the smooth dances go, I've always been partial to the Quickstep, myself. The Fox Trot is a nice one too. Latin was never my strong suit, but Cha Cha is easy enough. I've always wanted to try the rhumba though." Jack mused.

Sam looked at him like he'd gone off the deep end.

"Swing is pretty much swing, but there's either the slower swing, which is the Lindy Hop or triple step swing and of course there's East Coast Swing and West Coast Swing. I'm more familar with West Coast Swing."

"You know Colonel, if someone had told me that I would be sitting in a car with you discussing ballroom dancing, I would have had them committed!" Sam said.

Jack smiled, and Sam's breath caught in her throat. Jack O'Neill was NOT an ugly man, but that smile was downright lethal!"

"Down girl...he's your C.O. Frat regs!" she chanted as he drove them back to the hotel.

The next morning, Jack showed Sam some of the basic moves and she was shocked by how graceful he was when he danced. She was also surprised to her response whenever he had his hand on her shoulder, in proper ballroom hold. There was something infinitely more elegant and classy about this than the dances she was used to doing!

He guided her through basic Quickstep and the West Coast Swing before his right knee began to protest, so they took a break.

"You seem pretty good sir...why'd you stop?" she asked hesitantly.

Jack gave her a look, then smiled.

"Can you really see a dancing airman, Carter?" he asked, sounding amused.

"True...it's still a shame that you had to give up something you liked and were obviously good at."

Jack looked away for a moment.

"About the rhumba..." he began.

"Yes?" Sam said curiously.

Jack's face reddened, and Sam realized that for the first time she could remember, Jack O'Neill was blushing.

"It's...a pretty sensual dance." he finished. "If you're not comfortable with it, we can do Cha Cha instead."

"No...let's do the Rhumba." Sam insisted, hoping she wasn't making a big mistake. Memo to self, she thought, do not throw self at him...He's your commanding officer, still against regulations...Though, we are in a different line of command...Just stop, Sam. This is so wrong! You're representing the Air Force, regs still apply.

The next morning, Jack knocked on Sam's hotel room door. She opened it, fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He took a deep breath. "Uh, I thought you might want to take a look at a video of a couple doing the rhumba."

She shrugged. "Why not?"

She led him to the interior of the room and she popped the DVD into her laptop. As she watched it, she could feel herself growing warmer with the implications of the dance. It was a video of John O'Hurley and Charlotte Jorgensen doing the rhumba for the Dancing With the Stars Dance-Off.

She swallowed at the end of the video. "How did you get this so soon?"

"Uh, I, well, I uh, watched it. In fact, I hate watching football... so I watched this instead."

She gaped at him. "Uh, sir, you really do like this dancing thing, don't you?"

He shrugged. "Uh, I really do."

She smiled. "Well, I guess I'd better start working, since I noticed that I've got two left feet."

He chuckled. "You don't have two left feet, Carter. You just need a little practice."

He began to show her some simple moves and had his hands on her hips. His lips were close to her ear. "I think you'll make a good dancer."

I don't think I'll mind doing the rhumba with him, she thought. She could feel the heat with just his hand on her hip.

"We might have to check with the General and see if regs apply while we're here. I mean, if people know we're in the Air Force and we do the rhumba..."

She nodded at Jack's realization. "Yeah. You should probably call him."

Jack reached for the telephone, and dialed the familiar numbers to the General's cell phone.

"Hammond," The General replied.

"Hi General, it's Jack."

The General laughed. "Hi, Jack. How's bootcamp?"

"It's fine, but we have a question about the regulations."

George nearly choked. "What?"

Jack's face started to turn red, and he pulled at his collar, the heat getting unbearable. "We want to do the rhumba, but we're not sure that would be allowed under the current regulation constraints."

"I don't see why that would be a problem, Colonel. It's just a dance."

"Uh, General, all due respect and all that...Have you ever seen a rhumba?"

The General stroked his chin as he contemplated it. "I don't believe so."

"There's a video on-line that I think you should see before you tell us that it's just a dance."

"Is it anything but a dance, Colonel?"

At this point, Sam was looking at Jack with a strange look on her face. He placed one hand over his mouth and the receiver to block his comments from Sam's retrieval. "Sir, just look into the regs for me, please."

The General smiled. Maybe he would get to see Sam and Jack married before his retirement after all. "Of course, Jack."

They ended the conversation, and Jack turned to a curious Sam. "What did you just say?"

"Uh, just that you're a good dancer and that we're going to make the Air Force look great."

"Right, what did you really say?"

"Why don't we run through some of the Quickstep moves before our next meeting?"

She nodded, though it was with some reservation. "I wish you would just tell me what you said to the General."

"I'll tell you...eventually."

She pouted, and he laughed. "I've never seen you pout before."

She slugged him in the arm. "Don't you dare tell anyone."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't. As long as you don't tell anyone that I'm a dancer at heart."

She smiled. "And you don't think that they already know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you need to ask Daniel what he knows about this Ballroom Bootcamp thing."

He turned pale. "What?"

"I think Daniel...nominated us for this...pleasure."

"He's SO dead when we get back..."

"And the General didn't object..."

"Dang it, I can't kill him..."

"Oh, well...we'll think of something..."

"Like retire to the Bahamas?"

"What!"

"Uh, forget that..."


	2. Quicksteps and Missteps

Chapter Two: Jack and Sam Vs. The Rhumba. I do not own these characters...I just enjoy making up goofy things for them to do. The Kosovichs are real people and I don't own them either, although I wouldn't mind owning Nick Kosovich (hubba hubba!). Reviews are most welcome, even if it is just a "What were you on?" Thank you and have a splendiferous day.

Sam awoke the next morning, her entire body aching. She was using muscles she'd had no idea she owned.

"Okay, I may be on a diet, but I am SO having a doughnut this morning." she groaned.

Jack was already down at breakfast and he put down the morning paper as she came in. His attire was somewhat surprising to her. He had on faded blue jeans and a grey t-shirt that proclaimed, in bright red letters, "Vote For Charlotte, Dance-Off 2005".

"I see you really like that show." she commented as she bit into a french crueller.

"Hey, I can't help it if the dancers are hot." he replied, biting his cheek to keep from laughing.

Sam bestowed him with a look and he was silent.

They drove to the dance studio for their second lesson with the Kosovichs. Jack was glad to learn that they would be focusing on the Quickstep first and breathed a silent sigh of relief. Sam was slightly frustrated with the speed of the dance.

"How on earth do people's feet move this quickly! It's not humanly possible!" she protested.

"Sure it is." Jack replied.

Sam shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"See?"

Jack bowed to Lena, who put her hand in his and Jack Quickstepped his teacher around the room before stopping in front of Sam.

"It's all in the footwork, Carter.

3 hours later, Sam was ready to lay down on the floor and die. This was a LOT harder than it looked and she vowed that if the Ballroom Dancing competitions were ever on PBS again, she would watch them without saying one snide word!

"Once more, and you can go." Nick Kosovich said, seeing how tired they both were. Sam seemed to be losing patience and Jack was favoring his right leg.

They faced each other, and got three quarters of the way around the room before Sam lost her footing. Jack's leg became entangled with hers and she fell heavily on top of him for the 80th time.

"That's enough for today. Go back to your hotel, take a nice shower, and try again tomorrow!" Lena suggested.

They both nodded, and practically raced each other to the car.

"Oy vey, my butt hurts." Sam moaned.

"Yeah, well at least you're not the one who keeps getting fallen on!" Jack shot back.

She glared at him.

"Don't start with me today, big boy...I'll take you out." she growled.

They went out for dinner at a nice little restaurant that boasted a dance floor and live jazz. Jack took the opportunity to introduce her to the slow triple step swing, and Sam was enjoying it.

"This is more my speed." she said.

Jack smirked.

"Your brain moves at hyperspeed, yet your feet are tripped up by a Quickstep!"

Sam tightened her grip on his hands in warning and he restrained himself from going into any further detail. He wanted to live to do the Rhumba, provided that the stupid regulations didn't prevent it!

Their practice went better. They still fell, but not as often as the previous day. Jack's knee seemed to be loosening up, and he was amazed at what he could still do.

"I should have taken this up again years ago...it probably would have helped my knee enormously." he commented.

After lunch, Jack sat down with a piece of paper that was given to him by Nick Kosovich.

"How do you want to be announced?" he asked, pen in hand.

"What?" she asked.

"As each couple goes out on the floor, the announcer will tell the auidence who is dancing. Usually, no nicknames are used." he explained.

"Really? I didn't know that." she replied.

Jack nodded.

"I did a couple of amateur competitions with the other T.A. for our Social Dance class, Kerry Hughes. When we stepped onto that floor, instead of being Kerry and Jon, we were Karissa and Jonathan. Ballroom is very formal. Even Nick and Lena are announced differently."

Sam was curious.

"How do you know how Nick and Lena are announced?"

Jack grinned.

"I watch all of the major ballroom competitions on t.v., Carter. Nick and Lena, or should I say Nicholas and Elena, are the 2004 and 2005 Smooth World Champions."

Sam's eyes widened in horror.

"They're famous?" she asked.

"VERY famous, Carter."

"So you're telling me I was snarky to the world champion!" she cried.

"Yep. I tried to tell you..."

"When!"

Jack sighed.

"Right before we went into the dance studio on the first day. I said I had something I needed to tell you."

She rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were going to talk about the stupid regs again!"

"I was going to tell you how revered they are in the ballroom world, and if they tell you to do something, you should do it. There are dancers all around the world who would KILL to be in our position right now." Jack said.

"Great! I was sarcastic to him." Sam replied, her voice muffled. She had her head resting on her arms.

"Don't worry about it...after all of the people they have kissing up to them, Nick seemed to find you pretty amusing." Jack offered reassuringly.

Sam raised her head, a glare of death on her face.

"Wonderful! Just what I was aiming for!" she muttered.

Jack looked at her, and Sam realized that he was slightly hurt.

"I was just trying to help, Major Carter but obviously, you don't need me right now. I think I'll go call General Hammond and see what he has to say." Jack replied formally.

He rose from the table stiffly and walked back to his hotel room.

"Hammond."

"Hello sir, it's Jack."

The general smiled.

"Bootcamp going okay?"

"Except for the Quickstep tripping us up a little, we're fine sir."

"Excellent, Jack."

"Sir, I sent you a video of a couple doing the Rhumba so you can make your decision easier." Jack said,

The general went over to his computer and watched the video. His eyes widened.

"Jack, I'm going to have to ask the President about this..." he replied.

He sighed.

"Yes sir."

"I'll call you as soon as I know something. Bye."

Jack hung the phone up just as there was knock on his door. He opened it to reveal Sam standing there, a DVD in hand along with a bag of popcorn.

"I'm sorry, sir...I didn't mean to snipe at you." she mumbled, sounding embarrassed.

He smiled.

"It's ok, Carter...you're doing something completely outside of your area of expertise, even your comfort zone. I understand."

Motioning her to come inside, he looked questioningly at the movie in her hand.

She grinned, and handed it to him. He threw his head back and laughed as he saw the title: Strictly Ballroom.

"I haven't seen this in years!" he said, sounding pleased.

They watched the movie, both of them sitting on the edge on his bed and sharing the popcorn. From time to time their hands would brush as they reached in the bag at the same moment, but they both studiously ignored such occurences.

Once the movie was over, Sam turned to Jack.

"Did you ever consider turning pro?" she asked.

Jack lay back, and interlaced his fingers behind his head.

"Our teacher told Kerry and I that we probably could, but I was already getting ready for the Air Force at that point, so we went our seperate ways."

"Do you know what happened to her?"

He nodded, and smiled.

"We still send each other Christmas Cards and e-mail pretty often. She got married shortly after graduating college to my roommate Ted and they have 3 children. Their first son is named Jonathan Neill Harrison." he declared proudly.

Sam smiled at the pride evident in his tone.

"Does he take after you at all?" she asked lightly.

Jack became serious.

"Jonny is a great dancer...he took third at some major amatuer Latin competitions. I think he could go on to become one the best dancers the U.S. has."

They remained there for a few moments in a comfortable silence until Jack suggested that they go practice the Quickstep some more.

"I swear you'll get it, Carter. If I can, anybody can!" he joked.

They tried it again and Sam felt like jumping up and down with glee when they went around the room once without falling! She settled for hugging Jack, which was very nice. Calm down, she told herself.

Jack, get a grip buddy. She's just in a good mood. he said very firmly in his head.

They practiced for another hour and only fell twice.

"You're right! This isn't so bad." Sam said confidently.

Jack looked sideways at her.

"Just wait until the turns and reverse turns start."


	3. The Rhumba Begins

Thank you to everyone who is reading Jack and Sam Vs Ballroom Bootcamp-I feel so loved right now!

General Hammond called the next day and told Jack that the President had decided that ALL regulations (and there was a special emphasis on that word) had been suspended for the SGC.

"Rhumba all you want, Jack." he said slyly.

Jack had sputtered but said nothing which only made the older man laugh harder.

"I'm glad you're amused, sir." Jack replied stiffly.

"Oh lighten up, O'Neill. Everyone knows you love Sam so stop being a ninny and do something about it...that's an order!"

Jack smiled.

"Yes, sir!"

Jack and Sam went to their third lesson and Sam was ready to throw something. They were right back at square one with the turns.

"Ms. Carter..." Nick began.

"That's Major." she replied without thinking.

Jack gave her a look as Nick considered this response for a moment.

"There are no ranks in ballroom, but since you are military, I'd be happy to call you by your rank, if that's more comfortable and you may call me Emperor Kosovich." Nick said seriously. However, there was a cheeky twinkle in his eye and Sam had to smile.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kosovich...force of habit."

He nodded. "My brother is in the Australian Marines...I understand."

Sam looked at Nick with a new respect and was much more receptive to his help.

"Darn it! Mr. Kosovich, this is impossible!"

He laughed. "It's Nick, and it's not impossible. You're just over analyzing everything. Here, try it again with Jonathan and try to look anywhere except at your feet."

"Look directly in his eyes." Lena added helpfully.

Sam nodded and went to Jack. As she did so, Nick gave his wife a look.

"Are you matchmaking again?" he whispered.

"It's not like I'd have to do much!" she scoffed.

"Lena..." Nick said warningly.

"Okay, okay...I'll behave."

Sam took Jack's hand and felt his hand on her shoulder blade. She put her hand on his shoulder but Nick came over and moved it down.

"You want your elbow to be aligned with his and your hand should be right over the bicep in his upper arm."

"If you can't find it, have him flex." Lena called from the side of the room.

Both of them blushed and Lena was glared at by her husband.

"Get the count in your heads and go!"

Sam couldn't look away from Jack's eyes and didn't even know when they went into a turn. She only knew she was whirling around and then she was back in the basic hold.

"I told you it wasn't impossible!" Nick yelled happily.

Sam hugged Jack tightly and could smell his cologne.

Get your mind out of the gutter! Frat regs!" her brain screamed.

Woo hoo! No more frat regs! Jack thought and held onto her a few extra seconds.

"Now that the Quickstep is coming along, we're going to start the Rhumba today." Lena announced.

Jack had a grin on his face and Sam looked more than slightly panicked.

Nick and Lena demonstrated some of the basic moves and Sam was absolutely dead set again one. The man had to take his hand and run it from the woman's knee up to her hip.

"Unfortunately, there are certain basic elements that the judges will be looking for, and this is one of them." Nick told her apologetically.

"It's okay...I'll live...I think..." Sam muttered.

Nick showed them how to get into the move and walked them though it step by step. When it came time for the actual move, Sam could feel the temperature in the room rising and it almost felt like Jack's hand was fire.

"Look at them...by the end of this they're either going to be engaged or outright married!" Lena said.

"Not with regulations, dear." Nick replied. "That's why Sandra left the Marines so Rad so could marry her."

"Oh blow the regulations, Nicholas! Look at how they are together..." she said.

"They're a striking couple."

There were more moves to learn and Sam was ready to leave by the time the end of the lesson came.

"Have you decided how you will be announced?" Nick asked.

"Not yet...Sam, do you just want to use you first and last name, or full name?" Jack asked.

"What's usually done, Nick?"

Nick thought about it.

"Most amateur competitions will allow nicknames but it's generally frowned upon. Upper end competitions use full name except for a very few."

Jack looked at Sam.

"Full name sounds kinda cool." she said.

"What are your names?" Nick asked quickly.

"Samantha Elizabeth Carter."

"Jonathan Alec O'Neill."

He scribbled for a moment.

"How does this sound? Representing the United States Air Force, Colonel Jonathan Alec O'Neill and his partner, Major Samantha Elizabeth Carter."

They both grinned.

"I think we have a winner. Thank you, Emperor." Sam replied.

Nick laughed and grinned.

"Thank you, somebody got it right! Now if you could only tell Lena that..."

The woman in question elbowed her husband in the side.

"I just let you THINK you're the Emperor!" she snorted.

He rolled his eyes and got another jab in the side.

As they left, Lena turned to Nick.

"50 bucks says they're married."

"50 bucks says they're engaged." he replied.

They shook on it...then laughed.


	4. Lifts and Pools

Thank you to all of you beautiful people out there reading this...I don't own anyone, but I'm saving up for Nick Kosovich and RDA!

Sam and Jack tried to skirt around the Rhumba, only going through it a few times a day. He still hadn't told her about the regs being done away with and wondered when would be an appropriate time.

They came for their next lesson and the Kosovichs were pleased with their progress, but could sense the unease that lingered about doing the Rhumba.

"Time for pep talks!" Nick announced cheerfully, dragging Jack away.

He sat Jack down on the sofa and looked at him seriously.

"What's going on with the Rhumba?" he asked.

Jack heaved a sigh.

"She's my 2IC..."

Nick nodded understandingly.

"So you've got lovely regulations and such."

"We sorta don't anymore..." he muttered.

"What was that!" Nick asked, getting a litte excited. Maybe there WOULD be a proposal before too long!

"Nothing!"

Nick gave him a look.

"Tell me, Jonathan or else I'll repeat what I think I heard to Sam, and she'll get it out of you! I've learned from living with Lena that women can drag anything our of you they want to!"

"I heard my name taken in vain, Nicholas!" Lean called from the opposite side of the studio.

He chuckled.

"On a more serious note, if there are no regs for you to deal with, then simply don't think of this as I'm dancing with someone under my command. Would I be off-base to say that you love her?"

"No." Jack replied softly.

"The Rhumba is a dance that tells the story of the sensuality between a man and a woman. You need to really draw from the emotion that you're holding back in here." Nick said, reaching out and tapping Jack's chest right above his heart.

"You of all people know that things show up when you dance, such as nervousness and uncomfortability."

Jack nodded.

"Technical difficulity is only one part of it...you have to have the emotional side there as well. I know you can do it, Jonathan."

"You're right, Nick...thanks."

The dancer smiled at him.

"Believe it or not, I had a very similar talk with my dance teacher when I was starting to realize that I liked Lena."

Sam sat down and Lena seated herself right across from her.

"I can tell you're nervous and tense about the Rhumba. What's going on?" Lena asked sympathetically.

"He's my commanding officer!" Sam cried.

"Ah...regulations...Nick's brother Raddeus mentioned those when he was trying to find a way to marry his wife."

"Yeah..."

Lena crossed her legs and clasped her hands over her knee.

"You are a scientist, Samantha, and as such you tend to over analyze everything. Instead of focusing on the fact that Jonathan is your commanding officer, just think of him as a man, and nothing more. In fact, don't you usually call him by another name?"

"We call him Jack." she replied.

"In your mind, don't call him Jack...call him Jonathan. It's almost like tricking your mind into thinking that he's a different person...I had to do that with Nick. He was Nicholas in my head for a long time before I could think of him as Nick."

The men came and met the women in the middle. They did a Rhumba a few more times and the Kosovichs were pleased to see that their students were taking their advice. It was a lot better than it had been.

"Okay, we're going to start working on the lifts for swing." Nick told them.

"Lifts? Oh no..." Sam began.

"Sam, I've done them before. Lena, if I may?" Jack asked.

The teacher came over and Jack performed a perfect candlestick.

"Yikes..." Sam groaned.

"It's not that bad...we can start off with smaller lifts and work up." Lena said soothingly.

An evil idea came into Nick's head.

"A good place to practice lifts in the pool...if your hotel has one, I would suggest going there when it's empty and try the lifts there. If you fall, the water is a lot more forgiving than a floor is. You can also swim lengths to make sure your endurance for the Quickstep is there." he said.

Lena gave him a speculative look but he indicated nothing to her.

The pair left and Lena cornered Nick.

"The pool?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Seems like a sound plan to me!"

Jack told Sam to meet him at the pool around 6 that evening and she agreed.

Changing in the small locker room area, she emerged to find Jack swimming lengths in the pool. As he came back, he saw her and swam over to the side of the pool and lifted himself out. Sam had to literally tell herself, "inhale, exhale." Beads of water clung to his lean, muscular body and she was VERY happy to be a woman in that moment!

In his head, Jack was telling himself to breathe. That swimsuit should be outlawed! he thought.

They stood there, contemplating each other for a few moments before Jack snapped out of it first and motioned her to follow him. As he turned around, Sam wished she had a camera so she could take a picture of that rear!

The lifts were going well until they tried a Candlestick. Sam didn't have her hands locked tightly enough around the back of Jack's neck and came down on top of him, sending them both underwater. They emerged, her hands on his shoulders and Jack holding her closely. She was about to wiggle away when she felt him lightly tighten his grip.

"Um sir, I think perhaps we might to try that one again or even move on to something else, I don't really mind..." she rambled, very aware of the close proximity.

Jack took a hand and placed a finger on her lips. She stopped, struck dumb by the gesture.

"I can think of something I'd like better." he whispered, his brown eyes blazing into hers. She was helpless to resist him as he claimed her mouth with his.


	5. Regulations and Nicky

_Heh heh heh...evil, aint I? I know I left you guys at a cliffhanger, but be patient, grasshoppers...I SWEAR that Jack will tell her soon...very soon.Thank you for all of your kind words and just so you know, I was informed by a lovely reviewer that Australia does NOT have Marines, so Nick's brother will be in the Air Force. Just so you know and don't think that I have flipped my lid anymore than usual.  
This chapter turned out a lot more serious than I had anticipated, but I think there were things that had to be written. The next chapter should be heavy on snark and romance, so hang in there people!_

* * *

Jack raised his head and looked down at Sam. Her eyes were wide and she immediately pulled away from him. 

"Ja-Jonathan, I think I need to go."

She began to make her way out of the pool but was stopped when an arm clamped around her waist.

"There are no more regs, Carter." he said.

She stopped, and twisted around to look at him.

"No more regs?" she asked faintly.

He smiled.

"General Hammond called a few days ago and told me that the President has suspended all regs-and he put a special emphasis on all- for the SGC."

Sam was alternately happy, and VERY ticked. She didn't know which to express first, so she went with ticked.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" She cried, hauling back and punching Jack in the arm.

"I wanted to find the right time!" he yelped, grabbing his injured appendage.

She put her hands on her hips.

"And being in a pool is the right time?" she asked frostily.

He took another step toward her, his eyes glittering with restrained passion.

"I was going to take you out tonight and tell you, but I couldn't help myself anymore and having you in my arms like that...you drive me crazy, Samantha Carter."

She looked at him, wondering what this would mean for them.

"Want to go practice the Rhumba?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." she replied, giving him a vey sultry look before climbing out of the pool.

* * *

Nick and Lena were shocked by the transformation in Jack and Sam's Rhumba at the next lesson. 

"I've NEVER seen a Rhumba like that before!" he said to Lena.

"That's because we haven't watched the tape of ours lately." she replied, giving him a wink.

During a break, Nick sauntered over to Jack.

"Okay Jonathan, what happened?"

Jack sighed, a goofy smile on his face.

"I kissed her."

"Yes!" Nick whispered.

Lena looked over at him questiongly and he held up 4 fingers. Her face fell and she went over to her purse.

"Time for some new dance shoes!" Nick muttered to himself.

After carefully palming Nick his 40 dollars for the bet they'd made yesterday, Lena approached Sam.

"There's a real difference in your Rhumba...what happened?"

Sam grinned.

"He kissed me in the pool."

Lena looked over at Nick and gave him a mournful look. He merely smiled, and mimicked counting money. Nick got an extra 40 since the kiss had taken place in the pool.

"How did it happen?"

"We tried a Candlestick and I fell on him."

Lena smacked her forehead and Nick did a little victory dance in the corner as Jack was getting a drink. That was an additional 20 right there.

The door to the dance studio opened, and a couple with a small boy walked in. Sam could immediately tell that the man was related to Nick and guessed that this must be his brother Raddeus.

"Nicky!" the man called happily.

"Raddy!" Nick replied, racing over to his brother.

The two men embraced while Lena embraced her sister in law. The man turned to Sam and Jack, who had returned.

"G'day..you guys must be Samantha and Jonathan...Nick's told me all about you." Raddeus said with a sly grin.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Nothing but the best!"

"Yeah, right..." Sam replied.

"Major, you wound me!" Nick cried, clasping his hands over his heart.

Raddeus laughed.

"Sounds like she's got your number already, Nick!"

Nick gave his brother a mock glare.

"Oh go soak your head in the ocean and eat a dingo, Raddy."

"After you, dear brother!"

Lena and Sariah looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

The little boy raced over to Nick.

"Pick me up, Uncle Nick!" he cried joyfully.

Smiling, Nick obliged and set the boy on his shoulders.

"Hold on tight, Nicky." he said as he began to walk around.

"Nicky?" Sam asked.

She'd seen Nick Kosovich smile before but this was a beaming grin that lit his entire face.

"Nicholas Evan Kosovich the Second." he said proudly.

"He was named after you, I take it." Jack said with a grin.

"Yep." the dancer replied proudly.

"A thing that I have since regretted." Raddeus said dryly.

Nick gave him a hurt look and Sariah poked her husband in the side.

"It was your idea, my love." she said pointedly.

Nicky demanded to be put down. He walked over to Jack and asked to be picked up. Before anyone could chastise the child, Jack bent down and picked him up, settling the boy on his hip.

"Who are you?" Jack asked solemnly.

"Nicholas Kosovich. Who are you?"

"Nicky..." Sariah began.

"It's okay. I'm Jonathan O'Neill."

The two shook hands and Nicky suddenly leaned forward and hugged him.

"I like you."

Jack held him for a moment, tears springing to his eyes. Sam could feel her own eyes welling up. Jack was good with kids and it was heartbreaking to know that Charlie had been taken away from him so soon.

"I like you too, Nicky."

The dark-haired little boy grinned, and Jack could see why they'd named him after Nick. He had the same winsome smile and twinkle in his eye that his uncle did.

"Do you have kids?" Nicky asked.

Sam's eyes widened.

"I had a son named Charlie, but he had an accident and died." Jack replied, marvelling that he was even answering Nicky's question at all.

Nicky looked sad and wrapped his small arms around Jack's neck, pressing his check against that of the man he'd just met.

"Not fair." he mumbled.

"Nope, not fair." Jack agreed, his voice sounding raspy, even to his own ears.

Nicky kissed him on the cheek, then wiggled impatiently and Jack set him down. He scampered over to his shocked parents and surprised aunt and uncle.

"I'm hungry." he announced.

Everyone laughed and Jack asked Sam if he could take her out for lunch.

Lena gave Nick a triumphant look, and he forked over 10 dollars.

"How about we all go out? I'd like to get to know you guys a bit better." Raddeus suggested.

They were all game, so off they went.

* * *

Jack was surprised to hear that Raddeus was in the Air Force, like them. 

"Sariah was actually in my unit when I was the C.O!" the elder Kosovitch said.

Sam and Jack shared a look.

"It took a lot of soul searching, but Sariah decided to quit the Air Force. I told her she was crazy because she was probably the best engineer in the entire continent!"

Sariah put a hand on top of his and smiled.

"Yes Raddy darling, but sometimes you have to give up something to get everything."

"Awww..." Nick cooed.

He was glared at by three women and hunkered down in his seat.

"Mushy stuff." Nicky groaned, rolling his eyes like a seasoned pro.

"Mushy stuff is good, Nicky." Jack said.

Nicky gave him a look of horror.

"You like mushy stuff?" he asked.

"Yep, and you will too some day." Jack replied, looking at Sam across the table. She blushed.

"I'm going to re-surf jud-ment on that." the boy said loftily.

The adults laughed and the boy scowled.

"Nobody understands me." he complained.

"Nick, have you been teaching your nephew things on the phone again?" Sariah asked, once she was done chuckling.

He merely smiled and replied, "That's for me to know and you to lie asleep at night and wonder about..."

* * *

Lunch passed quickly and Sam was secretly amused by Nicky. The child insisted that Jack share his food and color his book with him; the Colonel looked like he was having the time of his life. 

By the end, Nicky was getting very cranky and Sariah explained that it was past his usual naptime.

As they began to walk back to the dance studio, Jack picked Nicky up. The boy laid his head on Jack's shoulder and promptly went to sleep.

"How long has it been since his son died?" Raddeus asked Sam.

"About 8 years." she replied softly.

"That's a crying shame...he's great with kids and our Nicky is extremely picky about whom he likes."

Sam smiled as she watched her big, tough C.O. tenderly holding the snoozing boy in his arms. There were more layers to Jack O'Neill than even ballroom dancing suggested.

Once back at the studio, Jack handed Nicky off to his father and he and Sam went through the swing and Quickstep again before Nick pronounced them done for the day.

"Since we only have two weeks left before the competition, we'd like to meet with you every day if that's possible." Lena said.

"We'll be here." Jack replied.

As they prepared to leave, Nick pulled Jack aside.

"I'm sorry about Nicky..." he began.

Jack smiled.

"Don't be...he's a delightful little boy who takes after his uncle."

Nick beamed and watched them leave.

"So that's probably another reason why he and Samantha aren't together, apart from the regulations." he mused.

Lena looked at him.

"It's more than that, Nick...his wife left him after it happened...their marriage couldn't survive losing their son."

Shaking their heads, the Kosovichs hoped that this competition would give Jack O'Neill another chance at the family he deserved.

* * *

_Okay people...this is where you hit the lovely lilac colored button and tell me what you think. If you don't, I'll send Jack to dance a Paso Doble on you with his combat boots while I cackle evilly! (There's a lot of stomping in the Paso Doble, so don't make me do it...)_


	6. A Question and Mantras

_Thanks for all of the reviews, everyone! As much as I would like to send Jack to each of you who requested him, his schedule does not permit the vast amount of time this would entail, so...I'm keeping him for myself! Muwaa ha ha ha!  
_

* * *

That week, Sam truly learned what being "in the zone" felt like. She and Jack were nailing their dances like nothing. 

Raddeus announced that he and Sariah were moving the U.S. which resulted in much hugging and celebration.

"This is great!" Nick shouted.

Nicky was happy too and the boy went around hugging everyone. He stayed with Jack most of the time, however. Whenever his hero was dancing with the Sam, the child would stand at one side and try to immitate him. Nick noticed his nephew could keep the rhythum and excitedly told Raddeus. His brother agreed, and Nicky was started with his own dancing lessons from his uncle and aunt.

The boy absolutely adored Jack and it was obvious that Jack was very fond of him, too. He never minded Nicky's habit of following him everywhere and he was very patient with him.

"Tell me a story." Nicky said one day as they were sitting outside on the front step of the studio sharing some ice cream together.

"About what?"

Nicky considered a moment.

"Tell me about your son."

Jack closed his eyes and tried to fight back the wave of emotion that swept over him. A small body climbed into his lap and a pair of little arms were around his neck. Hugging Nicky tightly, he found his voice.

"Charlie was a baseball player. He loved to play and we would always go play catch in the park on Saturday when he didn't have games."

He breathed heavily and Nicky patted him on the shoulder, an oddly adult gesture from one so young.

"He wanted to be a pro baseball player when he grew up and play for the Minnesota Twins."

Water finally escaped his eyes.

"He never got the chance."

Two tiny hands wiped Jack's face and he opened his eyes to find Nicky staring at him solemnly.

"You miss him." Nicky said wisely.

"Yeah, I miss him." Jack replied.

Again the child hugged him, seeming to sense that this stranger needed him right now. Jack clung to him as though the boy was a lifeline.

"I love you, Jonathan." Nicky declared.

Jack looked at him and just knew beyond all doubt that Nicky meant it.

Resting his chin of top of his comforter's head, Jack allowed a smile to come out. He was never more grateful for the simple, unselfish love of a child.

"I love you too, Nicky."

* * *

Sam could see the pair through the window and was shocked when Jack was crying. Her heart melted when Nicky took it upon himself to comfort his new friend. 

"Nicky's been good for him." Raddeus commented from behind her.

She whirled around, not knowing he was there.

"Yes, I think he has."

Looking at her seriously, Raddeus said softly, "I don't know precisely what Jonathan has been through, but my fiance was killed when I was 20. I lost someone permanently and had to crawl back through the darknessto find love again. I see the way he looks at you and I'm pretty sure he cares about you. You just may have to wait a bit."

Sam bit her lip.

"It's been 8 years already."

Raddeus smiled.

"Sariah had to wait 12 for me."

Her eyes went wide.

"12 years?"

He nodded.

"Just let him know you're there...he'll do the rest. See you later, Samantha."

* * *

Jack and Sam worked like dogs the rest of the day and came back the next day to attempt the Rhumba. Nicky was removed from the studio, much to his disappointment and disgust. His wails of protest could be VERY clearly heard! 

They performed it, and the Kosovichs were pleased.

"You're relating to each other well now, but I think you both need an extra bit of work on your own sensuality." Nick commented.

Sam looked at Jack in alarm and he looked just as panicked as she did. Neither of them knew what on earth this was going to entail!

Nick dragged Jack into another room and left Sam with Lena.

"Okay Sam, I look at you and immediately know you are a tomboy." Lena said. "Believe it or not, I used to be one myself."

Sam's head shot up.

"You?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes and it took me some time to realize that being a girl is not a bad thing." Lena chuckled. "In your line of work, being girly is NOT something that usually comes up, but for dancing we have to go a bit more feminine."

The Major's eyes narrowed.

"Such as?"

"Such as the way you walk and carry yourself. Right now, anyone would be able to tell you're military."

A reluctant smile appeared on Sam's face.

"Also, what do you think of your own body?" Lena asked seriously.

"Well, I've been on a diet for a while now, I exercise.."

"No. I don't mean that...what I mean is, do you like your body? Are you comfortable in it?"

Sam shook her head no.

"Honestly, as a dancer, I can tell you that many girls I know would KILL to have your figure."

"What figure?" Sam snorted.

"Even though you disguise it well, you do have one. I have a mantra that I want you to chant everytime you go to do the Rhumba."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Which is?"

Lena smiled, a little too evilly for Sam's taste.

"I am a hot mammacita."

Groaning, Sam pleaded.

"Anything but that!"

Lena gave her a look, and Sam remembered Jack's advice about listening to the Kosovichs.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it...Emperess."

* * *

Nick sat Jack down. 

"Jack, when you think of Latin dance, what do you think?"

"Skimpy costumes and LOTS of hips."

The dancer laughed appreciatively.

"While all of that is true, you have to think about your own attitude, and the way you hold yourself. Right now, you scream "stiff military man" to me. When you do Latin, you have to walk out onto that floor feeling loose and believing that you are THE hottest thing to hit the planet. Lena has a system that she uses, and that is, you are given a personal mantra and you must repeat it every time you do the dance or even think about it."

Jack had a bad feeling about this.

"Okay...what is mine, anyway?"

Nick's grin was positively Satanic.

"You must look into a mirror and say, "I am dead sexy" at least 5 times."

Glaring at his instructor, Jack muttered, "I don't like you anymore."

Nick threw his head back and howled with laughter.

"Yes, but you'll love me when you win!" the Australian quipped.

"Hmmm..." came a low growl.

Standing up, Nick motioned to the mirror in front of them.

"Try it."

"Right now!" Jack asked.

"Right now, Jonathan."

Heaving a heavy sigh, Jack got to his feet and faced the mirror. "I am dead sexy." he mumbled.

Nick snorted. "My 85 year old grandma could do better!" he scoffed.

"I am dead sexy."

"Again." Nick replied, shaking his head.

"I am dead sexy." Jack said, standing a little straighter this time.

"Better, but not good enough. Before you say it this time, imagine that the way you say this phrase will determine weither or not Samantha comes back to the hotel with you tonight." Nick said suggestively.

Jack looked at the mirror and allowed a small, devastating smile to appear on his face.

"I am dead sexy." he purred.

"That's my boy!" Nick crowed. "One more time."

This time, Jack allowed a hand to rest on his hip and he again gave his little smile.

"I am dead sexy."

"Now you're talking!" Nick told him, clapping him on the shoulder.

When they walked out of the room, Nick could see Lena teaching Sam how to walk in high heels. Jack was already drooling but Nick cuffed him lightly on the back of the head.

"She catches you..." the dancer whispered.

"You're right about that...thanks for saving my life, Nick!" Jack joked.

"All in a day's work..." Nick sighed.

* * *

_Okay people...you know what to do. Hit the button whose hue is currently under debate (I STILL say it's lilac) and let me know what you think. The more review there are, the happier I am. The happier I am, the sooner I type. Hop to it or Teal'c will come line dance on you!_


	7. Migraines and Costumes

_Thank you thank you thank you! All of your kind reviews are most welcome, and for those of you who agreed with me about the review button being lilac, you get special cookies. Those will have to wait because I am in college and have NO money right now. Of course, when do I ever... The Kosovichs DO own their own ballroom costume company, LeNique which I have appropriated for use in this story.

* * *

_

Jack and Sam arrived at the studio on Monday to find Nick and Lena in a bit of a panic.

"Raddy and Sariah both have migraines and we can't really watch Nicky after Samantha and Jack leave." Nick groaned to his wife as he set the phone down.

Lena's eyes widened.

"But we can't just leave him with them when they're like that!"

"I know..." Nick sighed. "We might just have to cancel lessons for today, as much as I hate to do it on such short notice."

Before he knew what he was doing, Jack spoke.

"I'd be happy to take him."

The Kosovichs whirled around in unison and he supressed a desire to laugh.

"Could you?" Nick asked, practically begging.

Jack smiled.

"Sure...it'd be no problem at all."

"I'd be happy to help." Sam offered.

"Okay...we'll both take Nicky off your hands, then." Jack finished calmly.

Lena hugged him.

"I love you."

"Hey, watch it!" Nick warned jokingly. "_I'm_ your husband!"

His wife gave him a sultry look.

"I know." she replied.

Nick blushed while Sam and Jack grinned.

"Whoa now!" Jack teased.

"Even after 9 years of marriage, I can still embarrass him!" Lena said smugly. Her husband gave her a look that spoke volumes.

After going and picking Nicky up from his grateful brother, Nick took the small boy upstairs and set him in front of the t.v. with some of his favorite movies. Once that mission was completed, he hauled Jack into the other room and made him go through his mantra before allowing the pair to do the Rhumba. There were a lot of gazes that passed between Jack and Sam as they danced that had money exchanging hands both ways.

"Nice job today, you guys!" Nick said in satisfaction. He'd earned 50 dollars today.

"Seems like the mantras are helping." Lena commented slyly. She hadn't exactly done badly either.

Both of them turned red and the Kosovichs chuckled.

Nicky came downstairs with his hands over his eyes.

"Can I look?" he asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Yes Nicky, you may look." Nick replied kindly.

The boy took his hands away and beamed at them. "What are we doing today, Uncle Nick?"

Casting a nervous look at Lena, Nick bent down until he was eye level with his nephew.

"I can't do anything with you today Nicky...I have to work."

The little child's face fell.

"But Jonathan and Samantha are going to do some fun things with you instead." Nick hastened to add.

The frown quickly turned into a smile and Nicky raced over to Jack. "What are we doing today?" he asked, bouncing from one foot to the other.

Jack smiled. "We're going to the park."

"Woo hoo!" Nicky cried.

Sam felt a surge of affection for the boy. He was a sweet child and had an infectious, happy spirit about him. Jack scooped him up and settled him on his shoulders. "Let's go, campers." he said.

"Yeah, let's go campers!" Nicky repeated.

Nick and Lena stood close together, watching Sam and Jack head off down the sidewalk with Nicky.

"Let's hope for the best for them, eh?" Nick whispered, putting his arm around his wife. She nodded and they continued to watch the unlikely trio until they could see them no more.

* * *

The first order of business on Jack's list was to stop at a nearby Wal-Mart and get some neccessary supplies. He guided Nicky straight to the toy aisle and Sam had to laugh. Jack was almost like a kid himself as he helped Nicky decide which toys they should get. 

"I'll be right back." he told them. "Sam, help Nicky pick out a Frisbee."

"Okay..." she replied, curious as to what Jack was up to now.

He returned a few minutes later bearing a baseball cap, some baseballs, and a catcher's mitt. Nicky was agog over these gifts, examining them and not uttering a sound.

Jack bought the toys and some other items. As they walked outside, he broke the price tag off of the baseball cap, adjusted the back of it, then set it on Nicky's head. The boy looked up at Jack, and for a split second he could almost see Charlie again. He shook his head to clear the vision from his mind, and they went to the park.

"Let's play catch, Nicky." Jack said, getting one of the baseballs out.

"But...I'm not Charlie..." Nicky whispered.

Jack bent down in front of Nicky. "I know...but sometimes you remind me of him and I still want to play catch with you anyway."

Sam was setting some lunch meat, bread, and drinks in a throwaway cooler when she overheard the conversation. She looked up in time to see Nicky throw his arms around Jack's neck, then run over and grab his glove. She smiled, though there was a tinge of sadness to it. It wasn't fair; Jack should have been there with his own son as well.

Nicky was pretty good at catch and Jack wondered why he hadn't done this in so long. He accidently made a bad throw and when he tried to go for it, Nicky fell down hard on his knees. Water welled in his eyes, but he was determined to be a big boy and not cry. Jack hurried to the truck to get a First Aid Kit he always carried with him while Sam walked over, picking Nicky up and bringing him to a nearby park bench. She held him and whispered soothingly to him. He sniffed a bit, but calmed down.

"Are you okay, Nicky?" Sam asked gently.

He nodded, and clung to her, his lower lip still trembling.

Jack got the things he needed and was heading back when he saw Sam seated on the bench, Nicky in her arms. She looks so natural with him... he thought. Snapping out of his momentary reverie, Jack quickly walked over, kneeling down in front of Sam. He doctored Nicky's knees with a gentleness that was at odds with his usual way of conduct. Once he was done, he gave the boy a big hug. "I threw a bad one, huh?" he asked sympathetically.

The solemn expression on the child's face was replaced by one of mischief.

"You said it, not me!" he uttered carefully.

Jack could immediately tell this was one of the phrases that Nicky had been tutored in by his uncle.

"Yes, I did." he admitted.

Nicky giggled and Jack marvelled at his ability to bounce back so quickly.

They ate lunch after another quick game of catch, then played in the park for a few hours. Even Sam participated in a rousing game of Frisbee.

Nicky was tired however, and despite his protests, Jack and Sam decided that it was time to take Nicky back to Lena and Nick. He climbed into Sam's lap willingly and was asleep before Jack even started the truck.

She handed Nicky to Jack once they got to the studio so she could climb out of the truck. It's too bad there aren't any children Jack interacts with on a regular basis... Sam told herself.

The Kosovichs were grateful for their willingness to watch Nicky and both Nick and Lena were getting teary eyes when Jack carried Nicky upstairs and laid him down on the sofa with a kiss on the forehead and a whispered, "Sweet dreams, little one."

* * *

Jack and Sam worked their tails off the next day. There were only 2 more days between them and the competition. 

When the practice was over, Nick and Lena surprised them by whipping out tape measures. "Costume measurments!" Nick said cheerfully.

"Ummm...who's going to be making them this quickly?" Jack asked.

"We are. Besides competiting and giving lessons, Nick and I own our own ballroom costume company, LeNique. Nick designed all of the men's costumes for Dancing With The Stars." Lena replied proudly.

Nick waved the tape measure at Jack in a threatening manner and herded him into another room so he could get the measurements he needed.

Once the men were gone, it was just Sam and her instructor. "Now Sam, I have to warn you...Latin costumes are on the skimpier side." Lena said tacfully.

She nodded in understanding.

"I have some pictures."

As soon as Sam caught sight of some of them, her jaw dropped. Lena saw her expression, and laughed.

"Don't worry...I won't be making you wear anything as dramatic as that, especially since this is a competition where you will be representing your particular branch of the military. However, there does have to be a certain amount of you showing."

Sam sighed. "Okay...whatever you think is best."

* * *

Nick quickly measured Jack and showed him some drawings he'd made. "I was thinking of a nice simplepinstripe suit for you as far as the swing goes...maybe even a fedora. The Smooth is easy enough- a nice set of tails, ala John O'Hurley." 

Setting the sketchbook down, Nick looked at Jack with a slightly apologetic look in his eyes.

"You're about to say something I'm not going to like..." Jack predicted.

The dancer nodded. "For Latin, common dress for men is black Spandex pants and either a see through shirt, or a shirt with cutouts in it."

"Oh what the heck...I don't work out for nothing. Let's do the cutouts." Jack replied bravely.

"Now THAT'S the answer of a dead sexy man!" Nick joked. His student groaned, and allowed his head to drop onto the table. He KNEW Nick was never going to let him forget that dang mantra for as long as he lived!

Lena was able to draw Sam some sketchs of dresses she was considering for the smooth and swing rounds. Sam liked them all, but there were two that called to her, and those were the two she picked.

"Nice choices, Sam..."

Breathing deeply, Sam muttered, "I am a hot mammacita...I am a hot mammacita!"

Lena grinned to herself. Just wait until she saw Jack in "latin hot pants"!

* * *

_Yes, I know...evil to end it there, but I promise, there's sill quite a bit to come! Make me happy and disco hustle yourselves over tothe button (which I STILL say is lilac) to tell me what you think._


	8. Run downs and Candles

_As promised from the last chapter, here comes the 8th Wonder of the World...Jack O'Neill in Spandex Latin Hot Pants (what my friends and I call them). Yee-haw! As for the Review Button Wars...whatever. You say periwinkle, I say lilac, let's call the whole thing off... and a picture of Jack O'Neill in the LHP...Photoshop, where are you in my hour of need! Whoever can tell me what movie Tina Sparkle is from gets an extra special dance cookie.

* * *

_

The next day, Jack and Sam made their way into the dance studio to find it converted into a minature costume workshop. Nick and Lena were hard at work, making sure everything was double and triple stitched so nobody would be doing a "flash" dance during the compitition.

"Okay you two, we're done." Nick said cheerfully. His normally open face looked slightly pinched and tired, but triumphant. His eyes were red and Sam wondered how late he'd been up.

"When did you go to bed, Nick?" she asked.

"Oh, I didn't...I LOVE 24 hour a day Starbucks."

Lena shot Nick a glare. "You told me you slept, you dingo!"

Her husband gave her a pleading look. "I wanted to make sure that the costumes were perfect, so I went back and re-did part of the stitching on the pinstripe suit." he admitted.

She sighed, and lightly smacked him on the back. "You're sleeping tonight...or else! We can't have you tired for our demonstration tomorrow!"

"Demonstration?" Jack queried.

Nick nodded. "The organizers of the competition called us last night and asked if we would be willing to do a Fox Trot demonstration."

Jack was impressed. Nick and Lena were known for their Fox Trot and he knew that seeing them dance together would be an eye opening experience for Sam.

Rising to his feet and stretching gracefully, Nick went to get the CD player ready for the music. "Get your swing costumes on!" Lena announced, shoving various items of clothing at them.

Sam went behind a room divider and changed into the swirly green dress she'd picked out of Lena's designs. She was surprised at how nice she looked in it and walked out. Jack was there, waiting for Nick to find him his jacket and his eyes widened.

"Geez Sam, you look great!"

"Thanks." she replied, giving him a sultry look over her shoulder.

Nick snickered as he walked away. Jack was smitten and it was SO obvious. "Close your mouth Jonathan...birds will nest in it!"

Jack glared at Nick's retreating back.

"Ummm...I'm going to go put my suit on." Jack said hurriedly and walked away.

Sam smiled triumphantly. I'm getting to him she smirked.

Jack emerged, dressed in a dark blue pinstripe suit complete with fedora on his head. Sam and Lena both gave him appreciative glances.

"Wow..." Sam whispered.

"Mmm hmm!" Lena agreed.

"You're married!"

Looking at her student, Lena chuckled. "I may be married, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate what's in front of me!"

Jack stood there proudly, basking in the admiring glances of the girls and poor Nick came out to see what was going on. Much to his dismay, he found both women drooling.

"Lena..." he said warningly.

She didn't even hear him.

"LENA!" he shouted.

She jerked and looked at him. "Sorry..."

His jaw tightened slightly. "I'm going to go call Tina Sparkle and tell her I'm looking for a new dance partner if you don't behave..." he complained jokingly.

"I'm sorry Nick..."

The swing went off without a single hitch and Nick reflected that it had been a stroke of genius to have them dancing to "Mr. Pinstripe Suit".

Next to come were the Smooth costumes. Sam zipped herself up in the blue dress, looked in the mirror and gasped. She had thought that the green dress was beautiful, but the blue outshone it. "This is great!" she said.

Lena grinned cheekily. "You can thank Nick for this one...he modeled it off of the one Charlotte Jorgensen wore for her Quickstep during Dancing With The Stars." Raising her voice slightly. she continued. "Nick has a little thing for her..."

"I do NOT!" came the protesting voice of her husband.

"Oh I know...Jack does too."

"No I don't!"

"Then how come you wore a shirt that said "Vote For Charlotte" instead of "Vote For John?", hmmm?"

There was a snicker from Nick, a smack, then silence.

"You did NOT just smack the emperor of ballroom!" Sam said, laughing.

Lena snorted as Jack replied, "And if I did?"

There was the sound of a box opening, rustling of papers, then came a loud "OWWW!" from Jack.

"I KNEW these new dance shoes would come in handy!" Nick crowed.

"Meany."

"YOU'RE the mean one." said Nick. "I was smacked for no reason!"

"No reason my foot." Lena muttered.

"I heard that, my love..."

"Look, behave or I'll put you BOTH in time out!" Lena threatened. "We don't exactly have time for this today!"

While Nick and Jack began to pout at the injustice of it all, the women exchanged knowing glances and said no more.

Jack and Nick were both awestruck by the sight of Sam in her blue gown and Lena had to smack both of them; however, Nick got to do some damage control of his own when Jack appeared in his tails. They danced the Quickstep flawlessly, and both the Kosovichs thought the choice of "Let's Face The Music And Dance" was oddly appropriate for them.

Next up was what both Nick and Lena were looking forward to...the Latin outfits. Jack bust out laughing when a cry of "I'm NOT wearing that!" came from Sam.

Lena rolled her eyes and went back behind to room divider to console Sam. "Samantha, if you'll just calm down look at it closely, you'd see that there's lot of flesh colored material inserted so that it looks like there's a lot more of you than there actually is."

"Scared of a little dress, Carter?" Jack asked tauntingly.

"Oh, give me that!" Sam spat as Lena quickly handed her the dress. "I'll show him..." she muttered as she pulled on the slinky red dress.

As she emerged, Jack and Nick were both struck absolutely dumb. Lena walked up behind them and knocked their heads together.

"Ouch!" Nick complained. Lena gave him a look, and he said, "I was just admiring your work dear!"

"Yeah, right!"

Jack rubbed his head and gave her a glare. "Pick on your own man!"

"Okay Jonathan, go get your costume on!" Nick said gleefully.

He nodded and went to pull on the Latin Hot Pants and his shirt. The pants were alright, but the shirt made his eyes go wide. "NICK!" he roared.

"Yes, oh student of mine?"

Jack waved the shirt in front of him. "You never told me the neckline was going to be THIS low!" he whispered.

Nick shrugged. "That's Latin, my friend...trust me when I say that unlike SOME of the people who are going to be competing, you can actually pull this look off."

Sighing, Jack relented and pulled the shirt on, feeling oddly exposed. When he came out from behind the partition, Lena and Sam were both drooling.

"Nice..." Sam said, literally feeling weak in the knees. The sight of Jack's well muscled chest was more than slightly overwhelming to her system.

"No kidding, sister." Lena remarked.

Jack saw a marking pencil lying on the ground and bent over to pick it up. Lena wished she had the Polaroid camera for that sight!

Nick gave her a look she didn't even see, then decided to go put his Fox Trot costume on. They could use some practice while Jack and Sam were at lunch after they performed the Rhumba

Lena finally snapped out of it and told Sam to go put her costume back on so she and Jack could do their Rhumba. Looking around, she wondered where Nick was. Then, she glanced up and saw him descending down the stairs wearing his tight black suit pants, white shirt and open black suit jacket. She only had eyes for him.

Sam turned around and was pretty impressed by Nick. He's not ugly...she thought. Ugh! Sam, that's your teacher! Get over it!

Before allowing them to dance, Nick said evilly, "You have to say your mantras to each other."

"Oh no! Anything but that..." Sam groaned.

"Nick, that's just plain cruel!" Jack complained.

"No, Nick is right. You have to convince each other of the roles you are playing in this dance. Samantha, you are a lovely, sultry woman who can have anyone and you know it. You are toying with Jonathan. By the same token, Jonathan is a strong, sexy man who can see right through the game and knows he has what it takes to win you."

"Ladies first!" Nick said.

"I'mahotmammacita." Sam muttered it so quickly it came out like one long unintelligible word.

"Come on, Carter...I KNOW you can do better than that." Jack teased.

She fixed him with her best sassy look. "I am a hot mammacita." she said.

Jack tugged at the collar of his shirt and cleared his throat a few time. He had turned a very interesting shade of red.

Nick, who was not thinking, replied, "Oh yes you are."

Lena smacked him on the arm and glared fiercely at him.

"What! It's the truth?"

Before blood could be spilled, Sam said quickly, "Okay Jack...your turn."

Taking a deep breath, Jack drew his shoulders back and pulled himself up to his full height, allowing one hand to rest on his right hip. He gave her his little smile that he privately reserved for her only. "I am dead sexy."

"No kidding!" Lena commented.

"And you smacked ME for saying something." Nick growled.

Sam couldn't look at Jack any more, so she did a quick ceiling check in order to allow herself a moment to get her raging desires under control.

"Ready?" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah." Jack said.

As the song played and they danced, Nick noticed something odd...there were no words. Understanding dawned on him. "Lena! You didn't let them hear the words!" he hissed.

"Nope."

"Oh boy." Nick groaned, smacking his forehead with his palm. Dancing to "The Look of Love" with a live singer was going to be VERY interesting come Dance Day!

They went through the Rhumba again after Sam lost a few sequins halfway through. Lena made sure they were REALLY sewed on tight this time and the dancers watched their students with pride.

"I think they're going to be just fine." Lena commented.

"I completely agree, my dear."

* * *

Jack and Sam returned after lunch to see the final pose of Nick and Lena's Fox Trot.

"Wow, they're good!" Sam remarked.

You have no idea...just wait until you see them do an entire dance tomorrow. Jack thought.

They went through all of their dances a few more times and Nick pronounced them ready. "You guys are going to do really well tomorrow...you've worked extremely hard and I must say, it has been an honor instructing you."

"The same goes for me...I wish most of the students I teach were half as receptive as you two were. We consider you to be a part of the Kosovich family now, especially with how much Nicky likes you both. Raddeus tells me that he's begun referring to you as "Uncle Jonathan" and "Aunt Samantha"." Lena said with a smile.

Sam's eyes widened as she processed this information and her mind went down a VERY interesting path! She turned beet red, and Jack noticed.

"Hey, are you okay with that? You've already got nieces and nephews." he said.

Lena grinned. "Somehow Jonathan, I DON'T think that's where her mind was..."

"Lena! Can it!" Sam hissed, rolling her eyes. The woman was sometimes too perceptive for her own good!

Nick gave Jack a meaningful look, and understanding dawned in his eyes. He smiled, and Nick rubbed his hands together. It looked like he would be the one winning the bet...

An elbow connected with his side. "You're looking smug again..." Lena said in a low voice.

"Why not? It looks like I'll be getting my 50 dollars and my autographed picture from John and Charlotte." Nick replied, wiggling his eyebrows at his wife.

She glared at him. "Are you sure it's not just one of Charlotte?"

"I could go for that..." Nick sighed.

"Oh no...if, and ONLY if you win, it's going to be of BOTH of them!"

Jack and Sam watched their dance teachers, shaking their heads. Lena was glaring up at her taller husband, and he was looking down at her, Suddenly, Nick reached up and ran a hand through his hair. Closing her eyes, Lena tried not to think about how hot her husband was when he did that. She cracked open her eyes and groaned aloud when he did it again, this time with both hands.

"Nick, stop that!" she said, trying to maintain her mock anger.

"Why?" he asked stepping closer to her. "I thought you liked it."

"I do, but not right now..."

She backed away from him and he kept following her. Turning to the stereo, Jack decided to help and found a tango. He put it on. Immediately, Sam understood what was going on. They were facing off with each other, ballroom style. As they came together and danced, Lena tried to pull away but everytime, Nick would bring her back into his hold.

"This is why people suggest you dance when you're angry with your partner." Jack said in a low voice. "Usually it helps to relieve tension and create better relations between partners and let's face it; nobody can do an angry tango better than people who are married!"

Sam watched intently and thought, I wonder if one day I'LL get to do an angry tango of my own...Stop it Sam, this is a dangerous route to be on!

The tango ended with Lena looking down at Nick who was on one knee before her before she sank down ever so slowly onto his other knee and sat there. They remained like that for a few moments before Lena got up and he popped up with a speed Jack envied. They shared a loving glance that made Jack go, "Awww..."

Nick gave him a look and waved a dance shoe at him. Jack stepped behind Sam and the Kosovichs chuckled.

"You guys are going to have full day tomorrow, so try to get an early night if you can." Lena suggested, still a little breathless from the tango. Nick came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on top of her head.

"This is going to be great...trust me, I've seen some of the other people that are competiting." Nick said, snickering.

Lena twisted out of his grasp. "Nick, you promised me...NO spying!"

"No...I just said I wouldn't get caught this time! Besides, we've had people spying on us so turnabout is fair play. Jack showed me tricks to avoid detection."

Sam turned to find Jack conducting an extremely intense ceiling check.

"So...you think we're going to win?" Lena asked.

"Oh yeah...especially the Latin round. I don't know WHO picked these people but when some of the women spin, they are going to get knocked out by their own bazoomas!" he cackled.

"You did NOT just say that!" Sam sputtered.

"What? It's kinda like the scene in "Shall We Dance" when the girl tells Richard Gere to stop looking at her butt and its so...unavoidable that he replies, "I'll try." Same situation applies." Nick said, shuddering slightly.

Lena closed her eyes. "I think I know what you mean."

Jack and Sam looked at each other.

"See you guys tomorrow!" the Kosovichs called.

* * *

As they entered the lobby of the hotel, Jack turned to Sam. "Hey, would you like to watch a movie in my room tonight?" he asked.

"What movie?"

A grin spread over his face. "Shall We Dance?"

Sam laughed. "I love that movie. Sure."

"We can see if you find Nick! He's got a small part in it."

"Really?" Sam asked. "That should be intresting...the dance version of Where's Waldo? What time should I be there?"

"Dress up a little and be at my room by 6 o'clock." Jack said over his shoulder.

She was puzzled by this, but shrugged. She'd find out soon enough.

Sam stood outside Jack's door and took a deep breath before knocking. The door opened immediately to reveal Jack in a classic black tux. She was VERY glad she'd decided to wear the little black dress she'd packed on a whim.

"Come in." he said.

She entered to find a table set for two with some delicious smelling food. There were candles practically everywhere and she turned to look at him. "Candles?" she asked.

"I got special permission..." he began.

"I like them...it's very romantic."

Jack smiled. "That's what I was going for."

Her eyes widened slightly at this enigmatic remark as she allowed Jack to seat her.

They ate in companionable silence before Jack finally set his fork and knife down and looked across the table at her. "Sam, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for awhile now..."

* * *

_Hee hee hee hee hee...(imagine this soundinglike the Wicked Witch of the West cackle). I know this is cruel and unusual punishment and I'm probably going to be getting some death threats for this, but I'm leaving it right there for now. Hit the lilac button (Yes, it's lilac...) or else General Hammond is going to do a country two step on you with his cowboy boots, and I won't write anymore of it! I thrive on your comments._


	9. THE Question and the Aftermath

_Okay, okay people...I know I'm sucha horrible person for making a bigcliffhanger to tantalize you, but I'm just evil like that ( go ask Rose Stetson if you don't believe me. She's getting angry that all of you love me more than her, so go review her stories before she hurts me and I NEVER finish J & S Vs. BBC. She lives on my floor about 20 feet away, and she lurks around my door at night...so SAVE ME!). Special dance cookies go to heavenly-vixen, sphinxy, scjon, and StarrGazer for correctly knowing that Ms. Tina Sparkle was from the movie "Strictly Ballroom". On to the story...hee hee hee hee hee..._

* * *

"Yes, Jack?" Sam asked, setting her own silverware down. She was dimly aware of her heart pounding in her ears. If he asks what I think he's going to ask... Her mind could not process anything past this.

"We've been, for lack of a better term, "dancing" around how we feel about each other for a long time now. This competition, and even little Nicky, have really made me take a good look at what I want out of life. Now that the regs are gone and I can finally say this..."

Jack climbed out of his chair and knelt down on his left knee in front of Sam. He took a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. "Samantha Elizabeth Carter, will you marry me?"

Sam gaped at him. Yep...she thought. He asked what I thought he was going to ask!

"Do I have to wait another 8 years for an answer?" Jack quipped nervously.

"Ummm..." she said, drawing it out.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Sam!"

"I'll marry you."

He gave a sigh of disappointment, then his face lit up when he realized what she had said. "You said yes!" he cried excitedly.

"I know..." Sam replied, shaking her head.

Jack rose to his feet, placed the ring on her finger, yanked her out of her chair, and kissed her soundly. Just then, his cell phone went off. "Crap!" he muttered. Reaching into his pants pocket, he looked at the caller. "It's Daniel!" he said, sounding surprised. "Hello?"

"Hey Jack, it's me, Daniel. I just wanted to tell you that we're almost in the hotel parking lot now."

"Hey Danny Boy...Sam and I have some news."

"What's that?"

"We're getting married..."

"Finally!" Daniel crowed. His passengers, Teal'c and Jacob Carter gave him odd looks.

"Tonight..." Jack finished.

"Whoa...guess you're not waiting around then..." Daniel finished weakly.

"We'd like you and T to be there."

Looking at the man sitting next to him, Daniel said, "Um Jack? You might want to plug this into the phone so we can use speaker phone...Sam knows how to do it."

He heard the phone being handed off, then Sam came on. "Hey guys!"

"Um, Sam, say hi to your dad, too..."

Sam was beyond shocked. "Dad! What are you doing with Daniel and Teal'c?"

"I came to see you dance, honey."

"Well...I asked Sam to marry me, Jacob." Jack said hurriedly.

"WHAT!"

Daniel winced. Being that close REALLY hurt his ears!

"I said yes, Dad."

Jacob grinned broadly. The Pentagon was SO going to have to pay up!

"When are you getting married?"

"Tonight..." Jack replied, fearing his future father-in-law's reaction.

"Wonderful! Tell us where to be."

"There's a wedding chapel down the road...we'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"We'll be there too. Congratulations honey!"

Teal'c added his own greetings, then Daniel said good-bye and hung up the phone. Jack looked at Sam. "What's up with your father?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe Selmak was running interference or something."

"We'll find out in 20 minutes. Anyone else we should call?"

They both thought for a moment, then they looked at each other and grinned. "Nick and Lena." they said in unison.

* * *

The phone rang beside Nick Kosovich's elbow. He and Lena were sprawled out on the sofa together watching "Singing In The Rain" and he groaned in protest. Reaching up, he picked the phone up. "Hello, Kosovich residence."

"Hi Nick, it's Jack...you might want to put the speaker phone on for this..."

He quickly pushed the button and set the reciever back in its place. "We're both here." he said impatiently.

"Umm...I asked Sam to marry me, and she said yes."

"Woohoo!" Nick cried in triumph.

"We're getting married tonight."

"Nuuu!" Nick howled, sliding off the sofa and falling to his knees. Lena cackled.

"We'll be there...where is it?"

A bemused Jack told her the name of the wedding chapel and she hung up. "Hah! Take that, Nicholas Kosovich!" she said smugly.

He got to his feet, pouting slightly and went to put a tux on.

Everyone was assembled at the Chapel O' Love at 7:30. Lena was looking quite smug and finally Sam asked what was going on. "Nick bet that you guys would be engaged by the competition tomorrow, and I bet that you'd be married."

Sam's analytical mind overlooked the fact that their dance coaches had placed bets on this and analyzed this statement. "What was the exact wording of the bet?" she asked.

Nick perked up slightly. "I said, "I bet you that they will be engaged by the time the competition is over. She said, I bet you they will be married". Why?"

Sam smiled. "Then actually, you both won."

"YESS!" Nick cried.

"NUUU!" Lena wailed.

Jacob came over. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Who is this?" Lena asked with an evil twinkle in her eye.

"My father."

"YES!" Lena said in satisfaction.

"NUUU!" Nick said, his face contorted in an expression of extreme pain.

"More bets?" Jack asked.

"Yep."

Daniel and Teal'c approached the group.

"Who are they?" Nick asked, his face taking on a very devilish smile.

"Team memebers...but more like friends."

"WOO HOO!"

"NUUUUUU!"

"Okay, that's enough! We're getting married here." Sam snapped and the Kosovichs fell silent.

Jacob proudly walked Sam down the aisle to Jack and Daniel took his position as Jack's best man. Lena was flattered when Sam asked her if she would mind being matron of honor.

As the ceremony progressed, Nick pointed up at the clock. Much to Lena's horror, they were pronounced man and wife at 7:58 p.m, 2 minutes shy of 8 o'clock.

She looked upward and closed her eyes. "Oh great ballroom gods, why have you forsaken me?" she whispered.

Nick was beaming. It never hurt to play both sides of the fence. "Congratulations, you guys!"

Lena smiled. Even though she had lost a BIG wad of money to Nick, she was still happy for them. Seeing her facial expression, Nick shook Jack's hand, kissed Sam on the cheek, and raced out the door.

"NICHOLAS KOSOVICH!" Lena roared.

Everyone looked at each other. "Is he going to die?" Daniel asked, oddly fascinated by the pair.

"Pretty much. That Lena is something else." Jack chuckled.

"So is Nick." Sam countered, rolling her eyes.

Lena cornered her husband near their car and the others came outside to watch, even the preacher. "Nicholas, I am going to KILL you!" she growled.

Deciding that deperate times called for desperate measures, Nick gave her his best smile and ran a hand through his hair. Lena groaned and turned around. She did NOT need to be turned on right now! "I am angry, I am angry..." she chanted.

She felt a pair of hands at her waist. "I'm not in the mood, Nicholas." she said. "Could have fooled me, Lena..." His voice whispered tantalizingly near her ear. He had even pulled out his full Aussie accent for this statement. She tried to escape, knowing she would not be able to hold out against his potent charms for long. He merely wrapped his long arms around her.

"Let go of me, Nicholas...I can't breathe."

His response was to pull her even closer. "Why? Because my arms are around you, or because my arms are around you?"

She turned her head to glare at him and found his face only a few inches away from hers. "I hate you." she sulked. She'd lost this battle to him and she knew it.

"I know." he replied, turning her around and kissing her.

"Is this some kind of strange Tauri mating ritual?" Teal'c asked. Daniel choked, Jacob coughed, and both Sam and Jack turned beet red.

"Ummm...not going there, T." Jack finally said.

Nick and Lena finally got into their car and they watched it drive away. Daniel's brow was furrowed. "Why are they going up on the hill?" he wondered out loud. Everyone looked at everyone else, then they all (with the exception of Teal'c) had a VERY disturbing lightbulb moment. "EWWWW!" they all cried.

"I just met these people!" Jacob shuddered.

"Me too!" Daniel cried.

"Yeah, well those are our dance coaches!" Sam said, burying her face in her new husband's shoulder.

"Ewwww..." was all Jack could manage to say on the subject.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Jack turned to Sam. "Your room or mine?" he asked suggestively.

"JACK!" Jacob cried, scandalized.

Daniel closed his eyes. "Mommy, make them stop..." he pleaded.

"Your mother is not here, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c informed him helpfully.

"I know..." the anthropologist moaned.

"Yours." Sam replied, a devilish twinkle in her eye. Another round of spazzing out came from her father and Daniel.

When the newlyweds left to go to a place that both Daniel and Jacob were trying VERY hard to not think about, Teal'c asked, "Why were you so distressed at Jack O'Neil's question to his wife?"

"Sometimes Teal'c, there are things you just DON'T want to know about your daughter..." Jacob replied, feeling another shudder coming on.

"Or friends..." Daniel added.

"I do not understand."

Daniel sighed. "It's their wedding night, T...think about it."

"Ahh, I understand now. I remember my own wedding night quite well..."

"TEAL'C!" both men yelled.

"How do...AHHH!" Daniel yelped.

"Bad picture! Bad picture!" Jacob chanted as if warding off some kind of evil spell.

You're telling me, genius! Selmak added.

That was uncalled for! Jacob thought.

"It is a natural desire...why all of this yelling about it?"

"Teal'c, we simply don't talk about it." Jacob said firmly.

"Yet there ARE many Tauri jokes about such intimacy." Teal'c replied, sounding more confused.

More groaning and shivering ensued.

"Yes...but joking about it and contemplating someone you know actually doing...well, I'm just going to stop right there before I have to short circuit my brain." Daniel said.

"I think I'M going to take a fire hose and blast mine clean." Jacob grumbled.

Yeah, well at least the memories will fade somewhat for you! I'm going to have to live with this forever!" Selmak added inside Jacob's head, sounding quite horrified. at the thought.

Ha ha. Jacob thought with satisfaction.

Oh no, Jacob...do not start with me, Selmak warned. I can make your worst nightmares seem like little children's fairy tales.

"We should really get to bed..." Daniel said.

They though about it for a moment, then the two humans shuddered. Bed was NOT a place they wanted to be right now. "Let's go to the arcade instead." Jacob suggested. "I bet Teal'c would be good at those shoot 'em up games!"

Daniel covered his ears. "No more bets!" he said.

"No bets." Jacob agreed. His fingers were crossed behind his back...

* * *

_The competition is tomorrow! Frickin' chicken, I never thought this fic was going to wind up as long as it is. Thank you everybody for reading it! I will be posting an epilouge to it, and then I have some more surprises up my sleeves for Jack and Sam in another story I'm busily plotting as I tie this one up. Remember, hit the lovely button when you're done reading and tell me what you think..._


	10. Janet, Degrees, and The Competition

This is it, people! (Well, almost.) This is the last chapter of Jack and Sam Vs. Ballroom Bootcamp, but I will be writing an epilogue, and I'm thinking of bringing Nick and Lena back in another story that Rose Stetson and I are currently hatching. Hold on tight-it's competition day! (Whoever can tell me the band who sings the song title I stuck in here will get some MAD props in the epilogue) Vid Z, part of this is for you...you'll know when you read it.  
Some of the information about Nick in this chapter will lay the groundwork for the other story I mentioned above. Just keep it in mind.

Daniel woke up and squinted at the clock. It was only 9:30 in the morning and he rolled over. He hadn't gotten to bed until 3 in the morning and he was tired. Then, he remembered what today was; the dance competition.

He shot out of bed and found Teal'c already awake, and watching t.v. "What are you watching, Teal'c?" he asked curiously.

"A movie called "Shall We Dance?". I find it quite enjoyable." the Jaffa replied.

The anthropologist rolled his eyes. Great, _another_ dance junkie! he thought. Just what we need!

Jacob was up when Daniel emerged from the shower and after the elder Carter had showered himself, the 3 of them decided to go find themselves some food. Opening the door, Daniel found a note tucked inside the morning newspaper.

Good morning, campers! The wife and I have a dress rehearsal at the ballroom where the competition is taking place until noon. The actual competition itself starts at 4 o'clock and directions to the ballroom can be found on page 4 of the paper. We hope to see you all awake and there! Signed, Happy Jack.

Flicking open the paper, Daniel and Jacob were shocked to find a full page story about the dancing. They were even more surprised when they started reading Nick and Lena's credentials.

"Wow...these people are GOOD!" Jacob said.

That's the understatement of the year...Selmak added.

"No kidding..." Daniel replied.

Shaking their heads, they put the newspaper inside on the table and left in search of food.

Janet Frasier was tired. She'd driven practically all night to get here so she could witness the sight of Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill dancing with each other. I should have just come with Daniel, Teal'c, and Jacob when they offered. she thought. It would have been so much easier! Cassie was spending the next few nights at her best friend's house and had told Janet that she was to take a LOT of pictures.

Pulling into the hotel parking lot at 1 in the morning, she'd gone to sleep right away and woke up around 9. She'd taken a leisurely shower, then headed to the Denny's across the street.

Daniel looked inside Denny's. "There's not too many people here!" he said with satisfaction.

Going inside, he took a quick glance around before his eyes caught sight of a brown haired woman sitting in a booth. "Janet?" he asked hesitantly. Her head jerked up, and turned to him.

"Daniel!" she cried, shocked.

Before he knew what he was doing, he moved over to her booth and sat down next to her. Teal'c and Jacob followed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming." Daniel said, confused.

"I know...but then I thought that if I was doing something like this, Sam would come support me...besides, the chance to see Jack O'Neill try to dance is too good to pass up!" she chuckled.

"Actually, he took social dance in college..." Daniel replied.

Janet gaped at him and Jacob was even surprised.

"He took all 4 courses offered and was a student helper his senior year."

"Jack O'Neill? Colonel Jack O'Neill?" Janet asked faintly.

"Yes, except back then he was known as "Jon" O'Neill."

A waitress came up then, bringing menus for the 3 men and took their drink orders.

"So Jack dances...amazing." Janet said finally, shaking her head.

"The question is, has it been too long..." Jacob said.

"Jacob, you read the paper...the people that have been coaching them are world champions...they'd probably be able to do something with ME, even though I have 2 left feet." Daniel retorted.

"I believe you have one right foot, and one left foot Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said.

"It's an expression, Teal'c...I didn't mean it literally."

Their food arrived and for the moment, everyone was content.

Jack and Sam were pleased with their run through as were Nick and Lena.

"You guys will be fine." Lena said, sounding proud of them.

"Uh oh...Bazooma alert!" Nick hissed.

The others turned around to find the couple from the Army dancing and it was only then that Jack and Sam truly understood what Nick was talking about.

"Ack!" Jack said.

"Just wait until the Latin round...it's gonna get ugly." Nick sighed. "Especially with some of those costumes."

"We get the point!" Sam said. Jack just looked horrified.

"We don't have to watch them, right?" he asked hopefully.

"I'M not even watching!" Nick replied.

Lena punched him in the arm. "Behave!" she ordered.

"Yes, light of my eyes and joy of my existence." he said, rolling his eyes.

She punched him again. "Smile when you say that!"

Sam looked at Jack. "Don't ever say anything like that to me!"

"Oh believe me...I won't. I have no desire to get slugged!" he replied. "I KNOW you can still beat me up."

"Good...have to keep you in line somehow."

Nick raised an eyebrow and Sam had a very evil thought. "Besides, I just love a man in uniform..." she said seductively.

"AAAHHH! TMI! TMI! WAYYY too much information!" Nick yelped.

Jack immediately understood where Sam was going with this.

"Well that's good...because I love a woman in uniform..."

Both Nick and Lena shuddered. "Mommy, make it stop!" Nick wailed.

"Your mother's not here...but I am..." Lena replied, giving him "the look" she reserved only for him.

"NUUU!" Jack and Sam cried. "Bad picture, bad picture!" Jack chanted, sounding a lot like Jacob the night before.

"I'll give you another picture to think of..."

"EWWWWWW! I forgot how disgusting honeymooners are." Nick cried, sounding absolutely grossed out.

"Want a reminder?" Lena replied.

"EEK!" the O'Neills cried.

A man walked up, looking at both couples like they were insane. "Um, Colonel O'Neill? You're needed for your pre-dance interview."

"YES!" Jack cried, clasping his hands and casting a grateful look up.

"You're leaving me...with them? Sam asked, motioning to the Kosovichs.

"Oh don't worry...scandalization is not as much fun without both of you here, so consider yourself under temporary amnesty." Nick replied.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about amnesty?"

He grinned. "Political Science minor in college."

She gaped at him.

"Yes, I went to college...as surprising as that seems sometimes." Nick said dryly, observing her look of shock.

Jack was seated in front of an interviewer who was a blonde 30 something woman who was looking at him in a manner that made him a little nervous. "So, Colonel O'Neill, if you were to describe yourself in one sentence, what would you say?"

He pondered a moment. "I would say that I am a simple, yet erudite man."

Everyone looked at each other, impressed. Sam, who had snuck up to listen, was shocked. "Erudite?" she whispered to Nick and Lena. Lena shrugged while Nick averted his gaze. Sam wondered what he knew that he wasn't saying.

"Wow...what a vocabulary!" the interviewer joked.

"Thank you." Jack replied with his usual charm.

"Tell us a little bit about yourself!"

"I was an English major in college with a business minor." he answered. Sam was again agape.

"Why go into the Air Force?"

Jack smiled. "I had to pay for my education somehow and joining the military seemed like a good way to serve my country and get an education at the same time."

The interviewer looked down at her pad. "I understand that you were married just last night..."

"Yes, I was, to my lovely dance partner, Samantha Carter...well, she's Samantha O'Neill now."

Chuckles were heard throughout the room.

"What does she do in the Air Force?"

"She's a theoretical astrophysicist who mainly deals with deep space telemetry." Jack answered.

"What! I thought he couldn't even pronounce that!" Sam hissed. This was getting really weird.

"I knew Jonathan was smart, but I didn't know you were as brilliant as you are!" Nick said admiringly.

Sam and Lena both whirled around. "What do you mean you knew Jack was smart?" Sam asked, giving Nick a glare of death.

"Ummm...I think I hear my Sith master calling me...gotta go!" Nick said, turning on his heel and getting ready to make a quick getaway.

"Nicholas Evan Kosovich, the Sith are fictional." Lena said, crossing her arms and tapping one foot. That was NOT a good sign.

"Okay okay...I'll tell you. Just come over here." he said, knowing that one, if not both of the women would pulverize him if he didn't fess up.

They made their way out into the hallway. Sighing, Nick said, "I'm an English major too, and trust me when I say that Jonathan is bloody brilliant in his own right...the man wrote his master's thesis on Deconstructing Nathaniel Hawthorne for crying out loud!"

Sam looked at him. "Deconstructing Nathaniel Hawthorne?"

"Yeah...and he successfully defended it too! He even has 3 honorary doctrates."

"From where?" Sam asked.

"Harvard, Yale, and Stanford." Nick replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Nicholas..." Lena said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, my love?" he purred. His accent was out again.

Though still in shock from the revelations Sam had learned about Jack, she had to chuckle at the Kosovichs.

Lena turned around. "I refuse to look at you!" she said.

Nick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't be mad at me..." he begged.

"Grrr!" Lena growled.

"Please? I hate it when you're mad at me..." Nick said in a pouting voice.

Turning around, Lena made the mistake of looking up into his eyes. She tried to glare at him, but it didn't work. "You're lucky you're handsome." she said, allowing herself to pulled into his embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm lucky you keep me." he replied suavely.

"Flatterer." Lena teased.

"Yep." her husband replied

"Aww, how cute." Jack said, walking over to them. He was done with his interview.

The Kosovichs glared at him and Sam had to laugh. Despite their zany and nutty ways, she had really enjoyed the time she'd spent with them. They truly were like another brother and sister to her now.

"You're up, honey." Jack said.

"We'll talk later...Dr. O'Neill." she replied neutrally.

Jack gulped and watched Sam walk away.

"I don't know why you didn't tell her, Jonathan." Nick said, releasing his wife and shaking his head.

Something that had been in the back of Jack's mind finally clicked into place. "Nicholas E. Kosovich...wait a second! You're the Nicholas Kosovich that wrote the paper on Edgar Allen Poe!" he cried.

Nick looked down at the floor modestly. "Yes, that woud be me." he admitted.

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Great...now we have _two_ literary geniuses!" she teased. Both men's faces were infused with a sudden dash of red.

Sam returned. "Nick, they want to talk to you too."

He nodded and the other 3 came closer to listen.

"Tell us about yourself, Dr. Kosovich."

"Doctor?" Sam and Jack said in unison. Lena was the one who looked away this time.

"Well, I divide my time between teaching and competiting in ballroom dancing in addition to various excursions to the Far East in order to better study traditional Asian dance." Nick replied.

The O'Neills were beyond shock.

"In what areas did you obtain your degree and from where?"

"I hold a double major in English and Ethnomusicology and a minor in Political Science. My English and Political Science degrees come from Princeton and my Ethnomusicology degree and subsequent doctrate are from Julliard."

"Do you play any musical instruments, in addition to dancing?"

"Yes. I play 5 though I am woefully out of practice.

Lena snorted. "Don't you believe that for a second." she told a stunned Sam and Jack.

"The piano, violin, trumpet, cello and jazz drum set." he finished.

"I guess I wasn't the only one who had a secret." Jack said, his arms crossed as Nick came back over to them. He looked sheepish.

"It's almost showtime." Nick said hopefully, trying to divert their attention to something other than him.

"Nice try, Dr. Kosovich." Sam replied.

He sighed. "Look, I didn't tell you for just this reason...you guys have gone all weird on me now. My name is Nick, not Dr. Kosovich or any of that other academic crap they've labeled me with. I'm simply the same guy who loves to dance, make bets, and acts like a wimp when he loses to his wife."

Jack and Sam smiled reluctantly.

"It really is almost showtime, we have to do our exhibition, and you two had better go get changed into your costumes for the swing. Break a leg, people." Lena said.

"Just remember that win or lose, we're really proud of you guys and how far you've come together."

Everyone hugged everyone else and with that, Nick and Lena went to take their places for their Fox Trot. Jack and Sam dresed hurriedly and went to the wings to watch their instructors.

After eating "brunch" together, Janet had agreed to car pool over to the dancing competition with Daniel, Jacob, and Teal'c. "This should be fun!" she said happily.

Daniel and Jacob looked at each other. "Did you tell her about you know what?" Jacob asked in a whisper.

"Nope." Daniel replied.

"She's going to kill you."

Amen to that, brother. Selmak said.

"I'll worry about that later." Daniel muttered, trying to muster up some bravado but failing miserably.

Jacob shrugged. "Your funeral."

Been nice knowing him. came the voice inside Jacob's head.

Oh shush, you. Maybe he'll get lucky and all she'll do is maim him.

Either that, or he's going to make Ascent number 3 before the day is out! Selmak replied, sounding more than slightly amused at the prospect.

But they're in public! Jacob protested.

True...but when they're back at the base, he's done for. She does have VERY sharp needles after all...

Shut up, Selmak.

Make me.

Oh I don't have time for this. Jacob said finally.

They got into their seats inside the ballroom in time to hear an announcement being made.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the special Armed Forces edition of "Ballroom Bootcamp". To start off the festivities this afternoon, we are pleased to have Nicholas and Elena Kosovich, 2 time World Smooth Champions dancing their famous Fox Trot."

Sam and Jack clapped loudly as their instructors took to the floor. As they danced, Sam was in awe of their ability. "Wow..." she whispered.

"Good, aren't they?" Jack replied, smiling.

"Uh huh! They turn so quickly and smoothly, it seems like their feet aren't even on the ground."

After a couple of other exhibitions, it was time for the main attraction. "This competition will be broadcast live on TLC and PBS and now it is time to meet the competitors. From the U.S. Army, Major Alan Ramirez and Major Tiffany Golden!"

A tallish Hispanic man came out with a typical tall, leggy blonde. Nick had to cough to keep himself from laughing. This was the "bazooma" girl.

"Here for the Marines, James and Cherilee Walker!"

A brown haired man emerged from the wings with his short, dark haired wife. They made an interesting pair.

The couple that had been sent from the Navy was Bryan Miller and Sandra Hanson.

Finally, the couple that a few people had been waiting for was announced.

"And last but certainly not least, representing the United States Air Force, Jonathan and Samantha O'Neill!"

"WHAT!" Janet yelped over the applause.

"Not here." Daniel hissed.

She fixed him with a glare. "You KNEW about this?"

Daniel sighed. Jacob had been right...he was going to die. "They got married last night."

If looks could have killed, Daniel would have been pulverized on the spot and his atoms strewn across the Milky Way and back again.

"Oh, I'll get you for this later Daniel..." Janet said in a deadly calm voice.

Looking heavenward, Daniel offered up a silent prayer that he would NOT be getting the physical from hell when they got back to the base.

"Taking the floor first to perform a West Coast Swing to Big Bad Voodoo Daddy's "Mr. Pinstripe Suit" are Jonathan and Samantha O'Neill!"

The audience clapped politely and Janet was stunned at how nice Sam looked. Then again, Jack was looking pretty good himself in a blue pinstripe suit. The routine began, and everyone was in shock. These two obvously knew what they were doing. The Candlestick lift was perfect with both Daniel and Janet marvelling at how effortless Jack and Sam made it seem.

They bowed and Daniel, Janet, and Jacob whooped and hollered. Sam turned red and Jack grinned. The others did well, but their lifts were shaky and not as strong and confident as the O'Neills'. There were also some rhythm issues, something neither of the O'Neills had to worry about.

"Jack can actually dance... and with that bum knee..." Jacob said, in shock.

"Yeah...I know." Janet replied.

The Smooth round was opened by the Walkers and they did a credible Fox Trot.

"You can tell Ivana was training them..." Nick whispered to Lena, rolling his eyes. She nodded in disgust.

Again, Jack and Sam were the shinning stars of the round with their Quickstep to "Let's Face The Music And Dance". Their footwork was dead on and for someone so tall, Jack glided easily across the floor. Janet was practically drooling at the sight of him in tails and Daniel was enjoying the sight of Sam in the blue dress. Jacob smacked them both and shook his head. Kids. he told Selmak. A laugh was all he got in response from the Tok'ra.

The Latin round was ugly, just as Nick had predicted. The Army couple almost did a Janet Jackson at the Superbowl when the straps holding the girl's dress up snapped in mid-performance. Daniel covered his eyes as did Jacob and Nick. However, she was able to keep it on and avoid a "bazooma bomb" as Nick called it. Those happened sometimes during Latin competitions.

The announcer said, "Closing out the Latin portion of our competition are Jonathan and Samantha O'Neill dancing the Rhumba."

Janet looked at Daniel. "The Rhumba?" she asked, puzzled.

He shrugged, and they turned their attention back to the dance floor.

Both of their eyes widened when the couple came out. Sam was working her little slinky red dress for all she was worth and Daniel was gaping. On the other hand, Jack was strutting beside her in his Latin hot pants and black cutout shirt. All of the women in the auidence, even Janet, were whistling and catcalling him. Typical of Jack, he gave them a small smile and they all sighed.

The music came on, and they both recognized the song as "The Look of Love". "Want to change the routine a bit?" he asked.

"Let's do it." Sam replied.

They started in their opening position of Sam facing away from him with her left arm outstretched and her left hand in Jack's left. He pulled her right up against him and their hips moved in unison. Everyone was beginning to blush and fan themselves. When the words of the song got to "Let's take a lover's vow and seal it with a kiss," Jack took the opportunity to kiss her, right in front of everyone.

Nick turned to Lena. "They're changing the routine!" he said excitedly.

"I know." she replied.

They watched with great interest as the Rhumba proceeded to get more and more steamy with each passing second. Several people had to hold on to the railing for support when Jack took his hand and ran it from Sam's knee to her hip and let his hand linger there. Their hip twists were something to behold and the Alemana turns were clean and precise.

Daniel and Janet had averted their gazes long ago, only glancing up occasionally then looking back down again. Seeing their friends like that was a little more eye opening than they had anticipated! Jacob's eyes were firmly shut and he was NOT looking!

Oh come on...just one peek? Selmak begged.

NO! Jacob replied vehemently. That's my daughter!

Spoilsport. Selmak pouted.

Jacob called to mind a nasty mental image.

ARGH! Stop! You made your point! Selmak cried.

Be quiet then. Jacob thought.

The competition was over and no one was overly surprised when Sam and Jack won by a large margin. They were presented with a nice looking trophy and were having their pictures taken when a woman called, "Jon!"

Jack looked around in puzzlement and spotted a woman waving and grinning at him.

"Kerry!" he cried.

"Hey Jon." the man beside her said good-naturedly.

"Ted!"

A tall boy in his 20's came and stood next to the couple, who were obviously his parents. "Hey Uncle Jon...long time no see." he joked good naturedly.

"Jonny!"

The three of them came forward and embraced Jack one at a time.

Turning, Jack brought Sam forward.

"Well, as you know, this is my wife Sam."

They grinned.

"Sam, this is Kerry Harrison, my former dance partner in college."

"Pleased to meet you, Sam...Jon's talked a lot about you the past few years." Kerry said, her eyes twinkling.

Jack gave Kerry a mock glare. "This is her husband, Ted, my former roommate."

"Hi Sam." Ted replied, shaking her hand warmly.

"And last but not least, this is their son, Jonny."

Jonny said hello shyly and shook her hand.

They exchanged pleasentries for a few minutes until another cry of "Uncle Jonathan!" was heard and the Harrisons told Jack they would send him a letter in a few days.

It was Nicky. The boy raced forward and Jack scooped him up into a tight hug.

"You danced great! I only got to see the first two dances 'cause Mummy said I wasn't old enough to see the last one." he said.

"I'm not sure **_I_** was old enough to witness that." Raddeus teased, walking quickly up after his son.

Jack and Sam both flushed red and Nicky gave his father a reprimanding look.

"Be nice." he admonished.

All of the adults were chuckling at this, and Nicky beamed happily.

"So you got married, did you?" Sariah asked.

Nicky's eyes widened. "When?" he demanded.

"Last night." Jack replied without thinking.

The little boy's face looked like a thunder cloud. "You got married without me?" he said.

"Uh oh..." Jack whispered.

Just then, an angry looking Janet came up with Daniel and Jacob in hot pursuit. Teal'c was slowly making his way through the crowd.

"Samantha Cart...O'Neill..." she began.

Sam thought quickly.

"Yes Nicky, we did get married last night, but we want to have another ceremony because one of my best friends didn't get to be there last night either...you can come to this one, and you can even be the ring bearer! How's that?"

Nicky still looked slightly unhappy but nodded reluctantly while Janet was still giving her a "you're going to hear about this later" look.

"Come on Nicky...can't you smile? I'm sad when you don't smile." Jack told him, sticking out his bottom lip.

Nicky finally giggled and Jack grinned at him. "There's my smile. Down you go, little man."

The boy ran over to his parents and was carried off. Nick and Lena descended upon them and many hugs were exchanged.

"You were brilliant!" Nick said.

"Especially that Rhumba! Where did you learn those alternate moves?" Lena asked.

Nick looked away and started whistling the Funeral March. Lena gave him a glare. "Nicholas..."

He smiled at her and ran a hand through his hair. She sighed, rolling her eyes and leaned against him. He put an arm around her and rested his chin on top of her head lightly for a moment.

A photographer came forward. "Nicholas, Jonathan! Can I get a picture of the two of you together?"

The men looked at each other, then nodded. They stood side by side, Nick still in his Fox Trot costume and Jack still wearing his Latin finery. There were several others who jumped on the opportunity bandwagon and snapped shots of the two men.

Then, much to their surprise, some women wanted their autographs. They signed a few until they got warning glances from their wives and said they had to go. The women groaned but as Nick whispered to Jack, making the wife angry was BAD!

Janet had calmed down a little bit, but was still irked that she hadn't been there. Daniel had given up trying to make her see reason, and Jack was beginning to think that perhaps a few weeks with the Kosovichs might be a good thing for them too,

Jacob had slipped away to make a VERY important phone call.

"Hello, General Hammond."

"George, it's Jacob...They won the competition AND they got married!"

"YEE HAW!" the general yelled. Sgt. Harriman came in, wondering what was going on. General Hammond was sitting at his desk with a grin a galaxy wide. He looked up, and made a counting money gesture. The soldier's face fell.

Once he was off the phone with Jacob, General Hammond rushed outside his office and got on a bullhorn. "Okay people, Jack and Sam won the competition AND got married! Pay up!"

Groans were heard all over the SGC as various people dragged forward to pay the General what he was due. Once he'd collected, an even wider grin spread over his face. "I haven't even called the Pentagon yet!"

Okay...just the epilogue remains, and that's that people!


	11. Epilogue

_This is the end...tear I really enjoyed cooking this fic up and writing it and you will be glad to know that Rose Stetson and I have already planned a story that comes right after this called "Dancing Through The Gate." I won't give away too many of the details here, but Nick and Lena will be back for that one as well and we have some VERY interesting things up our sleeves for that one so stay tuned!  
Vid Z said: Uh, one question: bazooma bomb- I'm not really knowledgable with dancing, but does that mean that the woman had big breasts that would hit the partner while dancing?  
Answer: Actually, the whole "bazooma bomb" thing was something I created out of hearing stories of women whose tops fell down, thus dropping the "bazooma bomb" and showing everyone their...well...bazoomas!  
Someone also asked if I do any dancing myself, and I do...I'm not fantastic, but I enjoy it. If anyone wants to see video clips of the Rhumba, Nick Kosovich dancing, or Evander Holyfield dancing the Jive (Yes, the Jive!), you can go to this website (put periods where there are spaces): http/journals rpungin fokti com/dance/entry/wqbkwkdfksd/  
Read and review...this is the LAST part!

* * *

_

Jack and Sam made their way quickly into the hospital. Nick was waiting for them at the elevator, relief sufusing across his face. "We thought you guys weren't going to make it!" he joked.

"We've only been expecting this for what, 8 months? No way would we miss this." Sam replied.

It was nowabout 7 and a half months after Ballroom Bootcamp. Sariah and Raddeus had informed everyone a few weeks after the show airedthat they were expecting again and everyone was excited. Nicky was still wondering when his "Uncle Jonathan" and "Aunt Samantha" were going to have a baby too, much to their embarrassment.

The elevator trip took nearly no time at all and they finally arrived just in time to hear Raddeus exclaiming, "It's a boy!"

Jack and Sam grinned while Nick shook his head. "What's up, Nick?" Jack asked.

Nick had that familiar mischevous twinkle in his eye. "Nicky gets to name his new sibling..."

"Oh boy..." Sam said, laughing.

"Oh boy is right...he's been thinking of Grey Pou Pon." Nick replied, snickering.

Jack chuckled. "It would certainly be...original..."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yes, but the poor child doesn't need something THAT original!"

Raddeus heard their voices out in the hallway and ushered them in. Sariah was tired, but glowing. She held a tiny bundle and the three adults crowded in closer to get a good look at him.

"He's gorgeous." Sam said. The baby boy had the typical thick, black Kosovich hair and the keen, penetrating eyes of Raddeus. He was looking up at them seriously and not crying.

"Typical Kosovich!" Raddeus said. "We never cry when we're born."

Nicky came in with a piece of paper clutched firmly in his small fist. "I've got his name." he announced.

The adults turned to him.

"PLEASE don't let it Grey Pou Pon." Nick muttered. Lena elbowed him in the gut and he grunted while Sam and Jack had a silent laugh.

"His name is Jonathan Charles Kosovich."

Jack closed his eyes and Sam looked at this precocious little boy in wonderment. A soft smile lit Raddeus's face.

"Jonathan Charles Kosovich it is, then."

The baby was passed around so everyone got a chance to hold him. Nicky was very careful and there were tearful smiles that passed between the adults when Nicky gently kissed his baby brother on the forehead.

"Just like what I did with Nick when he was born." Raddeus said fondly, putting an arm around his younger brother. Nick smiled and put his arm around Jack, pulling him into the Kosovich circle.

Finally, it was Jack's turn to hold Jonathan Charles. The baby had his eyes closed but opened them when Sam put him into Jack's arms. "Hello there, Jonathan." Jack whispered.

The baby gazed at him for a long moment...then smiled.

* * *

_Thank you, everyone who has been reading this and gave me such nice reviews...it's been quite a ride! Remember to be on the lookout for "Dancing Through The Gate", coming soon to this website. Again, thanks for making this story such fun to write and I'll "see" you guys around!_


End file.
